vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Years before the war are measured in Time before War (TbW) and are measured in years preceding the War of Ascendance. TbW 1 would be one year before the war, TbW 10 would be ten years prior to the war. -Years during the War go from 0 to 1000 and are measured in Year of War (YoW) -Years of the modern era are measured from the conclusion of The War of Ascendance in After establish Peace (AeP). A Brief Timeline of History Before TbW 50: The Codex of Verin Teval is written Circa TbW 30: Fragment of the Ancients is written YoW 0: War of Ascendance begins YoW 289: The assault on Ghendar. Rallia becomes the first human to ascend to divinity. YoW 440: Cainar kills Hlesmil and ascends to divinity. YoW 502: Ghuramor ascends to divinity. YoW 743: Li-Shara ascends to divinity. YoW 782: The Books of the Moth are first compiled. YoW 866: Selviir ascends to divinity. AeP 0: Yaerrin ascends to divinity. AeP 1: The Tenets of Sovereignty are published by the six new gods. It is a document detailing their wishes for Var’Tareen, promising independence to any country, and establishing an order for each god. AeP 2: The Kingdoms of Toalla and Mordehall are officially formed. AeP 4: Empire of Roadon established on Cherak by Grand General Doro Jarem. AeP 22: The Siege of Tel’Mar begins. AeP 32: The Siege of Tel’Mar ends. AeP 35: Veleso is built. AeP 37: The Kingdom of Maristoll is founded with Eabrifast as the capital. AeP 40: The Vault is finished. AeP 100: The Council of Scripture is formed to maintain the Books of the Moth. AeP 102: Roadon and Toalla go to war. This was the first war between established nations of mortals. It was known forever after as The Desert War AeP 104: Toalla concedes land to Roadon ending The Desert War. AeP 107: With Toalla in decline from the loss of The Desert War the Merchant Rebellion begins. The Monarchy of Toalla appeals to the gods for help but they decided this was a conflict of mortals and did not intervene. AeP 111: The West Merchants Association topples the monarchy in Toalla and establishes a new government. AeP 139: Port Thresthelm rebuilt. AeP 196: Nezeril’s Cultists attack Mordehall by striking from the Wildlands. So Began the War of Nezeril. AeP 205: With the help of the gods the War of Nezeril concludes when his cultists in the Wildlands are completely wiped out. AeP 227: Cainar takes up residence outside Spring Dale. AeP 232: Sar-Makashi is built. AeP 251: The Order of Unceasing Venture discovers Tarabrenth in the far North. AeP 264: Eager to explore the Northern Lands Raspon is built. AeP 290: Cape Red is built. AeP 302: Reskon is built. AeP 341: Mortaan City is built. AeP 357: Queen Silvia Morcaiden begins the Unification Crusades of Carufell. AeP 399: The Unification Crusades end with the creation of the Carufell union. AeP 418: The Second Desert War begins between Roadon and Toalla. It lasts for five month with a victory by Roadon. AeP 423: Maristoll joins the Carufell Union. AeP 436: Thèandìl founds the Silver Circle which begins the War of Lights. AeP 438 The Vixerahi is recovered by Roadon in the Crimson Casbah AeP 441: War of Lights ends. AeP 446: Lord Keel launches an expedition to the Southern Isles which leads to the discovery of two human enchantment spells and the return of the Loadstar to the Isles. It ends with Iron Eye's Final Battle. Category:World Information